It wasn't supposed to end this way
by TheGreatAndBeautifulMe
Summary: Things don't always turn out the way you want them to. People die, and people don't really exist. It's all fake, don't you see ? Nothing is real, not even me.


Things can't end this way, it's impossible, it just can't happen, I won't let it happen. I won't. I can't. It can't end this way. I won't let it end this way.

 _\- We can pilot Gunmen and she's a sniper, what's your thing ?_

 _\- My thing ? I cut through stuff._

It wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to let it happen. I promised. I promised and I'm a woman of my word, I shouldn't have let it happen. … But I did. I failed. I failed as a friend and I failed as a sister.

Again.

* * *

 _\- You don't need as many knives, you can't even carry them around, they're useless._

 _\- I'll have ya know kid, that every single one of these knives saved my life at least once._

The little brat cared about the knives when the really interesting stuff wasn't far away, but you

saw it right in the beginning, didn't you ?

 _\- And what about that machine gun over there ?_

 _\- Oh that ?_

She turned toward them, her protection glasses resting on her forehead, and grinned.

 _\- That's just for decoration._

She pushed her glasses back on her nose with the coolness that seemed to be part of her very soul and went back to cleaning her blades.

We spent years apart because I've been stupid, only to be reunited on the battlefield because you've been reckless. Well, you know what I used to say.

 _\- The Universe is too lazy for coincidences._

It was the last thing I was expecting, seeing you walking around my workshop like you owned the place with two kids and a weird guy.

 _\- Cluuuuuusteeeeeer ~_

 _\- The hell ya want, Emaralda ?_

 _\- Where are you ? I found your long lost twin !_

 _\- If you can't see me that's because I don't want you to. And I don't have a twin._

 _\- Then we have a problem 'cause I brought new people and there's this guy who looks just like you !_

 _There was noises on top of one of the huge shelves and someone landed before Emaralda and the four people she had stumbled across earlier that day. It was a woman, she left her crouched landing position to stand on her feet and stared at the five person in front of her. She stood almost 6 feet tall, and somehow looked really familiar. High black combat boots, torn brown shorts held by a big belt, bandages on her chest, calfs and forearm, black fingerless gloves, dark blue ink covering her skin, short spiky hair blue as the sky and piercing eyes red as blood._

 _Emaralda properly introduced them all to each other. The girl with magenta hair was Yoko, the shy kid was Simon, the weird guy was Leeron and her apparently long lost twin was Kamina. She was introduced to the group as the « strange girl kinda scary that everybody hates but we let her stay because she saved our asses, like, a trillion times » whose given name was Cluster._

 _The conversation wasn't particularly interesting, basically just Emaralda rambling about the most boring thing imaginable. They all left her workshop pretty quick, only Kamina stayed. Why ? They both knew. Who the hell do you think they are ?_

 _\- Thanks for pretending not to know me when I was pretending not to know you in order to avoid a miserable and awkward conversation that neither of us wanted to have._

 _\- You're welcome. So, how've you been those past years ?_

 _\- Alive. Mostly._

 _\- Better than dead._

 _\- I guess._

Linked by blood, we were separated when I chose to follow my Dad instead of being the older sibling I was supposed to be.

 _\- Wasn't your fault._

 _\- 'course it was. Always is._

 _\- No it's not._

Yes it is.

* * *

Things weren't supposed to end this way. I was never supposed to fail again. You were never supposed to leave. Who's playing with the script ? Who's changing the end ? Who's having fun making us suffer ? Who's at the other hand of the thread of fate ?

* * *

 _Bright blue light. Explosion. A scream._

 _The giant Gunman is theirs, they won._ So why does it hurt so much ?

 _\- KAMINA !_

 _She screamed alone, blood and tears running down her face. It wasn't supposed to end like this._

 _\- You can't do that to me ! You can't die like this !_

 _She unsheathed her sword, green lightning surrounding her._

The world is nothing. Just digits, numbers following each other over and over again. It's all fake, none of it is real for you, right ? I cut through stuff, that's my thing. My sword can cut through anything.

 _\- You can't… you can't… I won't let you… WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ?!_

 _With one last, powerful swing, she cut through reality, breaking time and space in pieces._

Things aren't like this everywhere, it couldn't be the way it end, it couldn't be the way you died.

I won't allow it.

* * *

\- So that's it ?

\- Yep.

Two figures under the light of the setting sun, sitting close to each other like they could vanish any moment.

\- That's not very clear.

\- You think my mind was clear when I wrote it ? You died.

\- True. Still can't understand that though. The whole « you died and I cut through reality to bring you back » thing.

\- I can't either. But it worked so I don't really care.

The sun disappeared behind the horizon, leaving the two siblings in the dark.

\- Don't die this time, okay ?

He said nothing, instead he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She sighed, leaned against his shoulder, and things went on like they always did.

It was like Kamina was meant to die. And it was like Cluster was never meant to be real.

* * *

Heyyy ! Thank you so much for reading ! I know it can be very confusing and not totally clear, but I really wanted to write it. If you have any comments or remarks, feel free to do so (i love feedback... feedback is great). If I made any mistakes, please tell me(english isn't my native language) and... well that's all ! I hope you enjoyed this little story and have a good day/night !

See ya !

(PS : I posted this story on AO3 too, so if you stumble upon it, don't worry, I didn't steal anything ^^ )


End file.
